


Life is good today.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble inspired by Toes by Zac Brown Band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is good today.

Dean came too on a stretch of beach that looked better than any he’d seen on TV. He was leaning against Baby, his ass in the sand and a beer in his hand. It felt good, so good he was considering taking his boots off and dipping his toes in the water. A great classic rock station was drifting through Baby’s open windows and Dean would have felt perfectly chilled, except something was niggling at his mind.

The last thing Dean remembered was fighting. There was no memory between taking a swing at the ugly asshat and being here, just blank space.

“Son of a bitch.”

He was dead. Again. Looks like his idea of heaven had changed a bit in the past few years. The fog in his brain was annoying. Had he been fighting this season’s big bad, or had he been on a run of the mill hunt? That something was screwing with his memory didn’t bother him and that should be a cause for concern, but why worry? The sand was warm, the beer was cold and there were a group of hotties a little way down the beach playing volleyball. 

Before Dean could surrender to the blissful fog Baby’s radio crackled. Just for a second or there was a blast of some country song Dean didn’t recognize. Then there was a voice he knew only too well.

“Dean? Can you hear me Dean?”

Dean sighed with the impatience only a big brother can muster. You would have had to have angelic hearing to detect the hint of regret in that sigh.

“Unbunch your panties Sammy. I can hear you loud and clear.”


End file.
